Navi's Journey to Nippon!
by Needles of Rain
Summary: Navi disappeared in Majora's Mask, Right?So What if She came to Nippon with Ammy and the others? How will she get back? How will Issun cope with being outsmarted BY A FAIRY! Rated T for Issun.Some WakaxEveryone IssunxNavi WARNING: Randomness Shot Chapters
1. Introductions

Hiya Guys! A little funny thing I came up with before bed.. Possibly one shot, I don't know. Ahh.. I'm going to love this... Now, Which of you two wish to-?

Issun: Me! ME! MEEE!

Navi: HEY! I wanna do it!

Issun: Oh Yeah? I'm doing it!

Waka: Needles here does not own Okami nor does the Ma cherie own Zelda.

Issun & NavI: WAKA! I wanted to it you!...

Before that gets out of hand... ONWARD WITH RANDOMNESS!

"Ah..Crap! Where am I?" The little blue orb flew around, flustered. A little passing Ponicle looked up, only to see a floating woman about his size! And she's not a Ponicle! ~I'm in luck!~ Issun did a victory sign.

The little Fairy called Navi noticed the little guy, and said, "You! Where am I?" She looked around the area, "This doesn't look like Hyrule field!"  
>"Hyrule field? This is the Land of the Rising Sun, Nippon, Babe. Heheh.. I bet you're lost! Well, I ,Issun, The traveling famous Celestial Envoy, Shall lend the pretty lady a hand!"<p>

Ammy walked by, thinking "Typical Issun..If only he heard himself.."

Navi looked at the wolf and hid, Crying, "W-Wolfos!" Ammy was INSTANTALLY confused. Wolf, okay, but -os? Uh..

Navi glanced at the pair, wondering what the heck she was going to do.

WHEN SUDDENLY...

Our oh-so Favorite Half baked Prophet appeared out of no where, Like ALWAYS!

"Hello, Ma Cherie, Little bouncing friend (Issun Rages), and who might we have here?" Waka smiled at the floating girl, causing her to..  
>Swoon. She lowered herself to the ground, and bowed at Waka. "I-I'm Navi. From Hyrule's Kokiri forest." She blushed lightly. Issun was mad that Waka AGAIN got the girl. Like with Ammy. "Half Baked Prophet! What do-" Issun was interupted by Waka Replying to Navi..<br>Ignoring Issun. Again. (Yay) "Well, Ma Cherie, I am Waka. I PLAY A KILLER FLUTE and, I come from ze moon!" Waka pointed upward like a rockstar, Making Navi and Ammy to sigh.

"Well, Where's Hyrule? I need to find Link.. Who knows what he'll get himself into THIS time.." Navi sighed, sad to cut short this Amazing guy's introduction.

"Hyrule, Ma Cherie? There is no such place." Waka said, looking curiously at her..

Okay.. Tell if I should fin-

Issun: RATE AN-  
>Navi: -D REVIEW ...As I was saying, if I should Finish thi-<br>Waka: Tell her if she should finish this, Rate and Review, is what the Macherie is trying to say~ THANK YOU WAKA! Gosh.  
>Navi and Issun: *Grumble mumble* <p>


	2. Rage Rage

Hi! And sorry about the first chappy. My friend kinda rushed me cos she really wanted me to do one for Okami and Zelda. Let's just say: She's not patient. But worry not! This one'll be a little longer, hopefully funnier, and a little less confusing.  
>Also: This is NOT a serious fanfiction. Just a parody. Oh, and sorry about last chapter's ending R&amp;R thing. My compy must've got glitchy, or I just failed to notice... Again. *looks away* Plus, this is a joking fanfic, not going to follow any real stroyline, but I do have a few ideas.<br>ANYWAYS!  
>Disclaimer Please. Ammy! Hurry!<br>Ammy: Needles does not own Navi nor anyone from okami. Enjoy.  
>Issun: I still wanna do it..<br>Navi: Oh, stop complaining shortie.  
>_<p>Navi sighed. Every since she joined up with these people..and.. wolf.. She's been annoyed to no end by our favorite Captin Obvious: Issun.<br>So, as the little foursome pranced down merry lane, Navi and Issun bickered. Now it's just "Manpuku ate All the food and I have no money left. Where's the Dog?"** lane.

"Oh, Come on! Just how many cheesy line do you have? At least Waka knows how to charm a lady! You just drool." Navi flew down and nagged Issun.  
>"Well, excuuuuussseee me! Only question I have is why Waka even bothers to flirt with you! You old hag!"<br>"OH!" Navi turned into a red tomato with wings. "You're SOOO dead, little bouncing FIEND!" Navi jumped up, and flew straight at Issun's Bug hat, and yanked it off his tiny head. "AH! Give that back! You... You!... Flat Chested sprite!" Issun had went too far. Even Waka and Ammy gasped.  
>Navi turned. "What.. Did you just say? I'm going to.. To.. KILL YOU!" Navi flailed. You NEVER call a Fairy a sprite. Nor calling a woman flat-chested. Issun did both.<p>

Navi flew with speeds not yet seen by Slugs- I mean, jetplanes. She used his hat to wack it down on his little head so hard, Issun might've called Orochi his wife.  
>Might've. IF, she hadn't hit him to the ground with a nearby pebble. Waka and Ammy just watched as she carried out her violent murder.<br>"Ma Cherie, you'll kill the little bouncing friend if you hit him anymore." Waka did an "EPIC POINT" with his flute pointed towards the twitching Issun.  
>"That's my intention!" She picked up another pebble, and was about to slam it down on the little guy's head when-<br>Ammy put Navi in her mouth. Now Issun is not the only one to experience "God's Breath" Or.. "Goddess's Breath"..

" Now that, My beloved Amaterasu, is how you quiet a raging maiden." Waka snickered. Issun looked up, crying in gratitude "T-Thank you.. Ammy!" He reached up. His eyes swelled with tears of love and happiness. He trembled slightly. His lips curved a small smile...

"I ownleh stobbed heer becowse I don't wanpf to hab to deal wipf Wakay anb yoah fuuneral awone. A Gobbessf cahn onleh bo so mucffh, yah know." Ammy tried to say with Navi flailing in her wolf(os) jaws.  
>Issun felt as if he had a knife jabbed right through his heart, and a kick in the family jewels by a sumo wrestler with steel toed boots on. Sumo V.S Issun.<br>Issun's Thoughts, COMMENCE!

Issun tries to push, but the knife hurts alot! Issun gets Heartburn!  
>The Sumo kicks! Issun thinks he's now a girl!<p>

"Ah.. Ma Cheries and little bouncing friend, it is getting late. We must head for Ryoshima. We can stay at my Tao Trooper base." Waka said, glancing at the setting sun.  
>Navi looked over, through the Goddess's teeth, which her mouth smelled of mints and doggy bones.<br>"Tao Trooper? What, don't tell me there is any freaky circus act..." Navi said, still mad at Issun.

Waka looked at the blue orb sitting in Amaterasu's mouth. "M-Ma Cheie, that's hurtful..." Waka pouted.  
>Navi looked up. "Oh... Uh.. Sorry.." Then the most annoying noise anyone knows. "HEY! LISTEN!" Navi yelled at Issun, who was riding Waka's shoe.<p>

Issun Jumped, "W-What?" "Nothing, I just needed to scare you." Navi smiled, and everyone besides Issun sighed.

Issun glared daggers at the annoying advisory fairy.

"This is going to be a long walk, isn't it, Amaterasu?" Waka sighed, obvisously feeling like his old 200+ year old age.  
>After a moment Amaterasu didn't answer, Waka looked at the Wolf Goddess.<br>Amaterasu was sleepwalking. And was totally comfy with it.

"Uhm.. I'm still in here." Navi whispered.

Done. There. Have a Holy bone L or Cheatu Romani. Bye. 


	3. Short Sashimi

Heya, Welcome back. Thanks for reading this crap, please R&R. And... Siggh...  
>I hate to say it, but Manpuku, Diclaimer pplleeaassee!<br>Manpuku: Wha-? *noms food* Well, okay. Needles doesn't own anything besides this random spoof.  
>IssunNavi: WHAT? But-But, YOU DON'T LIKE HIM!  
>I know. Just... Just don't want you guys to argue about it. We don't want another one of Navis' "Tantrums"...<br>Issun: *shivers* Okay.. Just get on with it! M;;;  
>Navi: Hmph! _ And you know Needles...?<br>*looks over* Hhhmmmmm?  
>Navi: This one is short.<br>I-I wanted to write moar of zeh 'Doomed Mithos' fi-  
>Issun: I NEED MOAR SCREEN TIME! RROOAARR!<br>Shut up you bug. *squash*  
>Manpuku: *nom nom nom* Get on with it.<p>Ammy's mouth had been pried open by Waka and a few of his Tao Troopers. Geez, she had one heck of a jaw. Navi stumbled out, smelling of doggy bones, and a bit of mint. Or was that Orange mixed with mint? She didn't know. "Tha-Thanks!<br>I would have never lasted a night in there.." Navi panted. She breathed a deep, clean, dog-breath free breath of air.  
>Issun, despite his prior defeat, still tried to swwooooonnn Navi. "Say, busty orb, what would you say to a date with-"<p>

Waka broke in, "Mon ami, Ma cherie, and little bouncing friend, dinner is sashimi and a rice bowl. Plus, some nice green tea.  
>Come join us, it's good~, after all, I made it myself!" He did a triumphant pose. Navi looked over, "Sashimi? What's that?"<br>Issun's color turned red, being ignored. Again.

Waka was surprised, "Mon Cherie? You have not had Sashimi before? It is an astonishing Nippon dish!" Navi was all, "OOOOHHHH, AHHH!" as Waka showed her a dish unlike anything she had ever seen before. Issun hated sashimi from that moment on..  
>Navi floated over to the dish and Waka handed her a piece. She went from blue, to a pink, flying up. Screaming, and succeeding in waking up the nearby slumbering Goddess. "Oh, Yes... OH GOD, YES(1)!" Ammy corrected, still half asleep, "It's God-dess!" and ...She fell right back to sleep.<p>

Issun had fell back, and turned blue, and was completely shocked by her outburst. Sure, he knew she was crazy. Not THAT crazy though..

Waka laughed, "Happy, Ma Cherie?"

Yeah. Short. Done. _;; I got sleepy and had to release this. Anyways...

(1) GOSH, I loved this. Youtube rules. Tales of Vesperia, Judith says "..Maybe I could show a little more, You know what?.."  
>Raven and Karen's face went O_O. Raven Screamed, "OH YES!" His icon actually falls over, and he gains a huuuggee mouth finishing with "OH GOD, YES!" Ahh... So awesome. *falls over laughing* <p>


	4. Issun Screws up a Chance

Yay, I'm actually alliiivee.. On with this, I have no time for dawdling! m  
>DiScLaImEr PlEaSe... Yeah.. Woohoo.<p>Issun: Needles of Rain..<br>Navi: Doesn't own this...  
>Issun: So Don't..<br>Navi: Attack her!

They acutally did it together.. I'm so proud.. *sniffle*

Navi was looking out onto the city. "It's so huge, and much more different than Hyrule.." She sighed. Any thoughts of Hyrule got her emotional.  
>She stretched and floated down to where everyone else was sleeping soundly. All besides Issun, that is.<p>

Navi looked at him, and raised an eyebrow. "What're you doing up so early, buggy?" She floated toward him. It was only the crack of dawn,  
>after all.<p>

Issun was groggy, but he answered, "Nothing.. I just felt my babe senses going off. Told me that a certain orb was feeling homesick."  
>Navi blushed slightly. "Y-Yeah. So? I can miss Link and Hyrule if I want.." She sighed. No use telling this idiot about the Hyrulian things. He wouldn't care, anyways. "Link? Who the heck is Link? And besides, if he left a babe like you out, he MUST be nuts or something." Issun yawned.<br>Navi twitched. She heards 'nuts' and thought of the first time she was flash banged by one. That gave her a migrane until Queen Gohma. Only to recive another one too.. Darn deku nuts..

"Link is a very good companion of mine, and I'm the only one allowed to call him an Idiot. And.. I don't know. He just disappeared after our journey.." She felt her cheeks get wet. Oh crap, she's crying! She's not very comfortable with crying infront of him.

"Oh.. Hey, are you crying? Don't cry like that! Uh..UH.. Sorry about insulting him. Uh, is he your boyfriend or something?" Issun paniced. Never had he ever made a girl dry. UNTIL NOW. DUN DUN DUUNN.. "Ah!" She wipped the tears away fast, "No, I'm not crying.. And, No, he's defineitally NOT my boyfriend. He's a hylian. I'm a fairy. It'd never work out. I'm too puny to even be considered to be his, anyways. Plus, he's always getting lost, so I'm not sure if he's okay.. But.. I feel like I'M the one that's lost." Uh-oh.. She might poor her heart out to him..

Issun's eyes went 'WOOAHH.. Whole life story coming up?' He thought, "I'd best try to be sensitive so that I'd have a better chance at dating her than Waka. Wait... Waka is probably the size of a Hylian. Meaning.. OH YEAH! BABE IS MINE FOR ONCE!" Navi looked at Issun, who was now doing the moon walk. Navi looked at him, and sighed, "You realy ARE an idiot. Forget it."

She floated up to the window and ignored Issun.

"Dang, I screw things up alot, don't I?" Issun said to hiself, being Captian Obvious once more. 


	5. Issun666 words Bad Omen

Yeah, Tempoary fun spam of doom. Let's dance, Waka! On with the lovely story! Disclaimer Yumegami! *Derpface* OnO Yume: This is a disclaimer. Own it. Omo... ...Needles doesn't own this. Enjoy it.

"Issun! Where is Lady Mon Ami's Solar Flare?" Waka was floating high above everyone, looking in a self's top cabinet. Issun shrugged, "How am I supposed to know? I'm just a bug." Navi rolled her eyes at the exact same time as Lady Ameterasu. "Issun, stop acting like that. We have to find a way for Navi here to get home. Got it?" Ameterasu transformed into her human self, scaring Navi. "W-Woah! Darn.. You really now how to make stuff happen, don't you Am-Am-chan?" Navi said, somehow establishing a Girl-Girl bond with the Goddess Ameterasu.

Am-Am laughed, and Waka snickered, "Yes, Mon Ami does know how to make things happen.." Am-Am looked at Waka and flicked her tail. "Power Slash." Am-Am told Navi, who was appearently jotting down notes on "How to Handle Flamboyant, Princess Haired, Pink Wearing, Flute-Playing Men". Issun sighed, "Jeez, I don't get women. Cursed PMSing.." Issun then went flying into the ceiling, because of Navi testing her "Ninja Kicking skills". Navi smiled and flew up to Am-Am's face. "This will be helpful to banish the monsters of my realm! I finally won't be a nuisence to Link anymore!"

Issun and Waka were sitting next to each other, surprisingly calm-like. This drew both the females' attention. "What's going on?" Am-Am said, staring at Waka's close eyes. ~Oh... His eyelashes are so long.. His hair is golden like the rays of the sun.. His face shaped like a-~ Issun stood up, and shouted, "Ammy, I LOVE YOU!"

Everyone, besides Waka, fell back.

Ammy shot up, "I-Issun? What the heck?"

Waka shot open his eyes, staring Ammy in the face.  
>He took her hand, and caressed it, then kissed it. "Lady Ameterasu.. I..Love you.." Ammy blushed wildly. Navi laughed, "HAH! Issun, She only blushed for Waka. You got rejected!~" Navi hummed and Waka and Ammy had a "Moment" together.<p>

Issun laughed, "We just wanted to see her reactions!" Navi looked at him. "Oh Really? You were pretty serious just then, bug face." Issun shrugged. Navi blunk. She just caught onto something... She did this once with Link. And.. All of his fans.. Like Zelda. Or Epona. But... Link only blushed for the Hylains... He only smiled at Navi... Navi glared daggers at Issun, "Don't ever play with feelings like that. EVER!" Navi drop kicked him on the spot.

Waka and Ammy spared a glance over to see Issun drawing his sword. "You know what? If you're so jealous, you can just go and get him!" Navi balled her fist up and an all out brawl started between the two inch beings. Waka grabbed a camera and recorded it. "Where'd you get that?"Ammy asked. "Ebay, Mon Ami. Ebay." Waka smirked. "Oh... What're you going to do with the tape?" Ammy tilted her head like the Chibi-Goddess she can be. "Youtube. Newgrounds. You name it, Mon Ami~" Waka replied, after Issun had lost his hat.

A while later, (And by that, I mean when Issun gave up. Navi got his sword.) Navi and her newly found Cohorts traveled to the Dragon Palce to seek out answers fortheir misfortunate friend, Navi. Waka was holding little Issun in a coffin, Navi flying around Ammy. Navi shuddered. "Don't tell me there's an Dark Link here too.. Ugh.. I hated that temple.." Navi said, clenching Ammy's unmatching wolf ear that clung to her human body. "What? Oh, don't worry. There's just alot of Mermaids.. No matter how manly they look, they're female.." Ammy shuddered with Navi.

What will happen to Issun if he gets another beating? Will anyone stop Navi? Can Navi quell these nagging feelings for Link, like she nagged him? Will I get a review? Well.. WE SHALL SEE SOON!.. If I can get my laptop back.. ;~;.. Anyways, I'm using a slow computer. LATER FOLKZ! 


	6. Their Author, HighJacked

Issun jumped up and down, refreshed now that Ammy finally decided to let him out. Navi had objected.. But.. Well, you cant' tell a Goddess what to do- Wait. Nevermind that, Waka did... And forced her to dance too! And then, Ammy said, turning human again, "It's been a couple of hours, and one day since I met you Navi. Though, for some odd reason, I feel you're going to leave soon.." Ammy had her women's intuition, having the power of a Goddess, and having Played Majora's mask thirteen times through, getting everything seven times. Plus with hacks. Oh, Amerterasu...

"Well, Ma Cherie, I would assume Otohime has already found out what to do. Also... I had a vision of a forest... Perhaps the one with the gate-thingy leading to the past..That nobody can rememeber the name of, even those who DO remember it, can't remember it. With Snow." Issun sighed, "Great, time to see Gramps." Ammy growled, "You mean Ishaku? He happened to help my father, thank you very much.. AND My Son. So, Power Slash. Hmph." Issun flew into Navi, who was staring at the Man-lady Mermaid.. Merman... Mer... Mertransexual... MERSOMETHING. "Issun, watch where you're going!"

Issun got double tapped. Good advice, Zombieland moive. Good advice.

Waka realised, "The author hasn't disclaimed this chappie." Everyone gasped, and the uthoer got a painful powerslash with a cherry bomb to the face. "OW! FINE. I DON'T OWN IT. HAPPY?"

They all replied at the exact. Same. Fricken'. Time. "Very much so." The Author then plotted to kill them all off- I MEAN, give them lolipops due to her fear of doudle cherry bombs to the face.  
>Waka got Strawberry, Ammy Peach, Issun rootbeer, and Navi got blueberry. Otohime got fish.<p>

Nami came up to them, "It's a flying orb! I'll call you Squishy!" and swam off. The group shrugged, but Issun laughed. "YOU GOT CALLED SQUISHY!"  
>Navi retorted, "I'm not from Finding Nemo, and atleast I'M not a Bug." Issun groaned. "Can't I win just ONCE?" Navi shook her head, "No, because no one could ever kill me in Ocarina of Time. Unless hacked." Ammy laughed, having beat that game over 52 times... Every time she completed it one-hundred percent. She knew every glitch too.<p>

The men were completely lost though.

So, Issun asked, "What the heck are you girls secretly knowing?" Ammy whispered into his ear. No one knows what she said, but he fell to the ground, no punches thrown. And he was stone. Waka picked him up, and continued the walk that is lasting forever and a half. Or was it two thirds?

Ammy shook her head, "Autor. You suck. Not even knowing what to do yet going on? Here- I'll take over."

The Author was pushed aside and fell into the story as a flounder. "Gulb Gulb... GULB GULB GUULLBB!" The Author swm in a circle. Issun laughed at her, feeling happy that she was getting tortured - 'Sorry Issun. Not happening.' Ammy made her into a mermaid, and she just sat there like a good little author.

And Ammy came, and she and Waka danced the night away, dodging the Titanic that won't happen for hundreds or thousands of years. She gazed loving-

"HOLD UP! This isn't a romance, Ammy!" Issun stomped his foot. He took over.

NAVI TOOK HIS HAND, AND SUNG SWEET HOM- "Issun, Caps Lock." Author said. 'Oh' They sung "Sweet Home Alabama" and did a ji- "Hold up, WHAT? No. I don't even KNOW that song! Issun!" Navi groaned. "Wait, Issun, MOVE!"

Navi took the reigns of the adventure, and typed elegeantly "Link appeared in front of them." And, so... He did. 


	7. Waka Vs Link Requested

Hey guys! A Reviewer of mine wanted a LinkxWaka chapter, so, I'll see if I'm any good at making this a good fight. This is for you, Phil The Persona Guy! I'll take request ideas because you guys are awesome, and I like your ideas. So, feel free to drop ideas! I'll plop them right on in! So, now that Link is here.. Link, honors of disclaiming for you!~ Link:... *writes it down* "Needles doesn't own this" It's in Hylian, But whatever! I'll take it!

Link looked around, astonished at what just happened. He was just about to beat Ikana Canyon when he appeared in this underwater realm. "Woah. These are some weird looking Zoras.." He muttered. Ammy was instantally stoked. "HOLY SHIRANUI!" Ammy gasped. His game was one of the only rivals to hers... But she was one of his fans.. And her own game.. She beat it eighty-three times. Nevertheless, she was hyper.

"Link!" Navi flew down and 'glomped' him. "I haven't seen you since Gannondorf was killed! I was consumed in light, and.." She stopped. A Blonde fairy fluttered out of his hat. "What the-? Who're you? What're you doing to Link? Child Molester!" The blonde on growled. Navi floated back, mouth agap. Ammy got popcorn. "I've always wondered what would happen if they met.." Issun sat down, and joined her in eating the unhealthy corn-stuffz.

Waka asked, knowing the sense of anger.. Of, well.. Women. "Is everything alright, Ma Cherie?" Waka looked at the two fuming fairies. "You little-! Link.. What'ee you doing with another FAIRY? Cheater! Liar! Jerk... WAKA, GET HIM!" Waka looked dumbfounded, an looked to Ammy. She, of course, being a bored Goddess, nodded her head and waved him on. Waka sighed. "It can't be helpped, Young Grasshopper," Link thought, ~Not with the nick names again!~ Waka conituned, "But, Mon Ami and little mon Cherie wishes me to dance with you." Link looked at him. "Uh.. Tatl? Uhm.. Any ideas?"

"Yeah! Beat him up, and then explain that other BLUUEEE fairy!" She snapped. He sighed.

The two men were caught up with women... Note to all people: Women are scary. Obey us and they world will be a better place for everyone.

Issun added, "And if you girls get implants! That'd be alo-" Power Slashed.

Waka drew his flute.

Link drew his sword. "A Flute?"

Waka smiled, "Not just a flute.. PILLOWTALK!" and then it turned to it's awesom flute-saber form.  
>Link grinned, "Sweet. I haven't fought a human since seven years in the future.. Sakon's not a human.. Just a body with no heart. Full of bombs."<br>Waka laughed, "I'm no human. I'm from... Ze Moon."

Link twitched.. "Those moon Children were creepy enough.."

Ammy yelled, "On with it!"

So, the battle began.

Waka went flying toward him, full speed, and Link ducked and kicked upward, causing the Blonde man to fly up into the air. He quickly regained himself, and flew down straight at the green boy. Link rolled over and got up. Waka missed his foot by an miimeter- almost touching him. Link tok this moment to stab at the man, and he got his shoulder. Waka jumped back, and then charged. Link was about to block, but Waka easily knocked his shield out of his hand. Waka only got to cut the boy before he went for the shield. His leg was injured, and he started to limp.

"You're a good fighter, Grass Hopper..." Waka said, "Even for one as old as I am, I wonder how much you've been through." Link snickered and replied, "Alot, trust me.. I want to call you Happy Mask. Dunno why." Link shrugged. Waka nodded, "Very well.." and watched as Link's face contorted into a question. "Mind if I use a mask?" Link knew he'd have the upper hand. His ultimate mask, the Feirce Deity's Mask. Waka nodded, "Only if I'm allowed to actually hurt a child such as yourself." Link nodded, "I doubt you'll be able too.." And slid the mask on. He transformed into a huge Literal Deity.

Waka's mouth dropped.

As did everyone elses.

"Oh.. My.. Shiranui... He's Amazing!" Ammy said, squealing. Navi was dumbfounded, "How in the name of Ruto?" Link froze.

"Ruto.. Never say that name again..." Link shuddered.. She came onto him in Lord Jabu-Jabu's Stomache- Or rather.. Right after the poop deck.

Waka laughed, "Let's do this. LEERROOYY JJEENNKINNSSS!" Link Charged, "THIS IS SPARTAA!"

And Epic battle ensued.

Waka jumped onto his sword, and charged at him. Link used his magic to have a beam come screeching out of his sword. It slashed Waka's Robe ,but nothing else. Waka swipped his saber, and got Link's shoulder.. Link was limping, and injured. Waka, only an injury to the shoulder. Link was determined to change that. So, he started to parry all of Waka's attacks. He rolled toward him, and got his hair. Waka growled. "Oh.. No.. You.. Didn't." Link choked," Uh-oh.. Yes.. I.. Did?"

Ammy gasped, as well as Issun. Everyone knew Waka loved his hair. That's why he had princess hair.

Waka pinned Link down, and whispered, "You shouldn't have done that.."

Link took off the mask, and scrambled under his legs. He slashed at his arm, hitting is successfully... But, to his disappontment, Waka was not detuired. Waka slapped the boy, who nearly crapped his pants by hearing that phrase.. Standing over Link, Waka said, "You've met a terrible fate, Haven't you?"

Link snapped, and punched Waka in an uppercut. "You Happy Mask! No WONDER I wanted to call you that!"

They were about to go farther, but Ammy intervened, much to everyon'es surprise.

"Guys, Stop. This has gone far enough. Plus, I'm out of popcorn."

Issun groaned, "Now they're TWO hot Violent babes that are my size! I can't have them BOTH like me!" Thy both punched him. "I think I'm starting to lke you, Tatl." Navi said, grinning. "Same Here, Navi." Tatl smirked. Issun cried.

Waka and Link called a Truce, and promised never to do any of those things to each other agian. "By the way.. Waka?" Navi asked. "Yes, Ma Cherie?" "What about your hair?"

"Oh. It'll grow back in a few seconds. See? There it goes." Waka laughed. Link threw up.. 


	8. Plotaway

Link was asleep, as was everyone else... Besides the two fairies. They were talking. "So, You like Link like that too?" Tatl asked, brushing Navi's hair. Navi sighed, "Yeah.. But when I told him.. He.. Well, laughed, and went on with the other girls that liked him. Heh. Now that I think back it it, I finally know that A fairy like me would never stand a chance- mainly because I nagged him so much~" Tatl nodded. "I understand.. What about the mini-guy.. A Ponicle I think he was called?" Navi laughed, "Don't get involved with that insenitive jerk. From what Ameterasu-chan told me, he was Captian obvious!"

Tatl laughed along with Navi. They smiled at each other, and flew to bed.

00-00-0-0

In the morning, Everyone one was up, and doing this and that. Getting ready to leave. Navi had overslept, so she had no idea what was going on. "Hey, Everyone!" No one listened.  
>"Hey.." ...<p>

"Heyy."

"HEY, LISTEN!"  
>Everyone jumped, and turned, Link groaned, "I'll have those nightmares again.. Blleeghh."<p>

Waka shook his head, and looked to Navi, "Yes, little Ma Cherie?" Navi asked, rather annoyed, "What's going on?" Ammy frowned, and sighed, "Well, we know how to get you guys back. But something or someone has to stay behind so that the essence of theirs will allow the others to leave... And, for all we know, it might make the essence giver weak, and need the celestial plains for a long time.. And that's with quick treatment. All we got to do it take you to the ponicle's village.. It should be just beyond that..."

Ammy wipped away tears.

Issun groaned, and sat up, "WEELLLL, GOOOOODD MOORRNNIIIINNGGG- Hhihihihihihih...ihihiihihiihiihihihihihihihh...ihihihihhihihiihihi..." Waka sighed, "He glitched again. Singing that vocaloid song, "Francium" It's so... Random, yet beautiful.." Waka offered. Ammy sighed, and power slashed Waka and Issun.  
>"Y-YOWZA! I just saw my life flash before my eyes!And... Oh my Goddess... IT WAS BEAUTIFUL! So many hot babes~" Issun shouted with glee as he fell to the ground with a nosebleed.<p>

Waka was covered in ink, and wiped himself off. Link sighed, and went outside to the zora-look-alikes... Not really...

Navi shook her head, and ate a nearby cookie. _-_-_-_

I plan on ending this soon. This WASN'T my best chapter, but it gives up want has to happen to get back... Hmm.. I wonder what'll happen?  
>HINT: Lovely little momentz <p>


End file.
